Connect the Dots
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Akechi has a crush on Ren. Who has a crush on Haru. Who has a crush on Makoto. Who has a crush on Ann. Who has a crush on Ryuji. Who has a crush on Akechi. And Futaba would like to make a doujin out of it.


Summary: Akechi has a crush on Ren. Who has a crush on Haru. Who has a crush on Makoto. Who has a crush on Ann. Who has a crush on Ryuji. Who has a crush on Akechi. And Futaba would like to make a doujin out of it.

 _Note: Wa! AU a.k.a a circle of unrequited crushes AU._

 **Warnings: AU Where Everything Is Good And Nothing Hurts (Except For These Kids' One-Sided Crushes On Each Other), Character Tag: School Entrance, Ren's Max Charm Stats.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

Goro observed from above his novel as Amamiya Ren worked on some flowers in one corner of the school's courtyard, and sighed.

Why did Amamiya have to be such a cutie? Goro's heart could only take so much before it burst out of his chest…

Goro sighed once more, lowering the novel to stare abashedly, dropping all pretense of being engrossed in reading, and drinking in the sight of Amamiya, with his messy hair, glasses, and adorable frown of concentration.

A beautiful flower among flowers.

Amamiya then reached a hand to wipe his cheek, leaving a trail of dirt behind, and the novel dropped from Goro's slack grip as all his attention fixated on Amamiya, and his feet started to take him towards his crush, intent on taking Amamiya's face in his own hands and wiping the smear of dirt and maybe also kis-

"Akechi-kun?"

A soft voice brought him out of his trance and he almost tripped over his own two feet.

Thankfully, he righted himself before he made a spectacle of himself, possibly attracting Amamiya's attention towards him and turning himself into an embarrassment.

He turned his head around to see Okumura Haru, his classmate and tentative friend.

"Okumura-chan!" He plastered a smile on his face, almost cringing on how loud his voice was- had Amamiya heard him? Oh, god, he sure hoped not… "Is there something the matter?"

"You dropped this." Okumura presented him with the novel he was using as a cover while watching Amamiya from afar, and he blushed, mumbling a thanks as he accepted the book from her. "You seemed quite focused there, is something the matter?"

"Well, I… simply… Uh…" Goro's eyes darted around, looking for an excuse, but there was nothing to use as an excuse.

Okumura's eyes landed on the figure still some distance behind him, and they sparkled, "Oh! You were observing Amamiya-kun?"

"You know him?" He croaked out before he snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat, "You know Amamiya-kun?"

"Not _know_ him per se." Okumura smiled sheepishly, "I just joined the gardening club today, and they told me to go talk to Amamiya-kun in the courtyard and ask him to accompany him for a few days while he does club activities because he's the one who works with the flowers. That's why I'm here in fact."

"Ah." Goro gripped the novel tightly, "I see. I should just leave you to your business, then."

"Wait, Akechi-kun! Before you go, there is something I want to ask you." Okumura's eyes sharpened as they observed him carefully, "Did you want to talk to Amamiya-kun?"

Goro waved his hands frantically, "What? No! I-" He could feel a spectacular blush creep up his neck and stain his cheeks. His face was probably glowing at the moment.

"Oh! I see now!" Her expression softened, "You like Amamiya-kun."

"That's not true I-"

"Don't worry, Akechi-kun! Your secret is safe with me!" Okumura beamed at him before her expression turned thoughtful, "I'm going to talk to him now. And when I'm done, I'll come back and talk to you some more so that I could tell you if he tells me anything about himself." She pumped her fist in the air, eyes sparking with determination.

Goro coughed into his fist in embarrassment, "Thank you, Okumura-chan."

"No problem, Akechi-kun! What are friends for?"

.

Ren blinked as he heard footsteps approach him and turned to see who was coming his way.

Fluffy hair framed her face; kind eyes; sweet smile; gentle aura putting him at ease.

He almost gaped at the vision of loveliness approaching him, and scrambled to stand up.

"Ah- um- I-"

"Are you Amamiya-kun?" The girl blinked at him, and he froze on the spot.

"Y-yeah," He stuttered, inwardly cursing himself on his general awkwardness and inability to string two words together in the presence of such a goddess.

"My name is Okumura Haru and I just joined the gardening club! The president told me to come meet you and ask you about accompanying you for a few days for observation before I can start working by myself."

"Oh? Oh! That's great!" His voice nearly cracked, "Observation is great!"

Okumura nodded, pleased, "Would you take me on, then?"

"Of course!" Ren nodded frantically, and Okumura beamed at him.

"I'm very glad to hear that! When do we begin?"

Cupid's arrow pierced right through Ren's heart.

.

Haru walked back to where she knew Akechi would be waiting for her after she was done talking with Amamiya.

(Amamiya was such a dear! No wonder Akechi liked him.)

"Akechi-kun!" She called out to him and he turned to face her.

"Ah, Okumura-chan, how did it go?"

"Splendidly!" She beamed, and then noticed the other girl standing on Akechi's other side, "Hello…" She trailed off when her eyes met the girl's own piercing red and-

 _My…_

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _ **God.**_

A blush rose to her cheeks and she coughed delicately into her hand, "Oh, I'm sorry for that, your appearance simply took me by surprise. My name is Okumura Haru, and it's very nice to meet you."

The other girl chuckled, her expression softening as she smiled at Haru, "I hope my appearance didn't frighten you, Okumura-chan."

God, Haru was so entranced by that smile she just blurted out, "On the contrary! You look so beautiful I was struck speechless when I saw you." Haru's blush intensified.

"O-oh." The girl's eyes widened as her cheeks colored red and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a gesture that Haru's eyes followed intently, "That's very kind of you, Okumura-chan."

"I'm simply telling the truth."

The girl opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when her phone chimed with an incoming message.

"Excuse me," She murmured as she took out her phone to check it, "Ah. It looks like something came up. I'll talk to you later, Goro. It was nice talking to you, Okumura-chan."

With that, the girl turned around and headed towards the school building.

"Akechi-kun, you're on first name basis with such a queen?"

Akechi chuckled, "She's my adopted sister actually."

Adopted sister…?

"Wait, _that_ was Niijima Makoto?"

"Yes."

Haru stared towards the direction with a thoughtful expression on her face.

How did one go about seducing student council presidents?

.

As Makoto headed to the student council room, she caught sight of Takamaki and stopped, her heart stopping with her for a few beats before it resumed thumping against her ribcage with more force.

"Takamaki-chan, is something wrong?" Makoto asked as she approached Takamaki, who snapped out of her brooding stare contest with the wall and sent Takamaki a sheepish smile.

"Nah, everything is fine, Niijima-chan. I was just thinking of where I should ask Ryuji out tomorrow-" She snapped her mouth shut, staring at Makoto, who smiled stiffly, with wide eyes, "Out. As in. Hang out. Like friends!" The pitch of Takamaki's voice increased as she continued on, "Don't mind me, senpai! I just gottagobye!" Takamaki sped past Makoto, who shook her head and allowed her plastic smile to slide off her face.

She sighed and continued on her way; it was just her luck to harbor feelings for someone who was already infatuated with someone else.

.

Ann reached the school's entrance just in time to see Ryuji walk through the door to leave.

"Hey, Ryuji!" She called out to him, and he turned around to raise an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes but sped up to him, "Hey, so about tomorrow, does the arcade work for you?"

"Sure." Ryuji grinned easily at her, "Meet here after classes and then go?"

"Yeah!" Ann nodded before fixing Ryuji with a Look, "So, you're going on your date with Akechi now?"

"It's not a date!" Ryuji denied vehemently.

"Of course it's not, silly me." Ann grinned mischievously, "Speaking of Akechi, where is he?"

Ryuji shrugged, "I saw him out in the courtyard, talking with Ren."

Ann elbowed him in the side, "Aren't you worried that Ren would steal him away from you?"

Ryuji rolled his eyes, "Ren just needs to bat his eyelashes at someone to make them swoon, and can seduce the universe with a snap of his fingers, what's the point of trying to stop nature from taking its course?"

Ann laughed, "What does that say about the both of us, then? We've known him since we were kids!"

"That means that in a month, it will be the 10th anniversary of our marriage to him." Ryuji shrugged.

Ann's palm met her face, "Why didn't you say so earlier? I need to go get a present for it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Shouldn't you be heading along to your date yet?"

"I told you it's not a date!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

.

Ryuji raced out of the school entrance to catch up to Akechi and Ren.

"Hey, Akechi!" He called out as he reached them.

"Ah, Sakamoto-kun."

Ryuji's shoulders sagged as he sighed, "Man, it's just Ryuji. You don't have to be all 'Sakamoto-kun' with me."

"Of course, Sakamoto-kun." Akechi smiled pleasantly at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Ryuji's eyes widened as he fought down a blush before he turned puppy dog eyes to Ren.

Ren raised an eyebrow before he rolled his eyes and chuckled fondly, the sound reverberating in the space between the three of them, and Akechi's head snapped back to him.

Ah, bless the good ol' Amamiya Charm doing its job at being the best distraction ever.

"So, Akechi, we're still on to get ramen today, yeah?"

Akechi snapped out of his reverie, "A-ah! Oh, yes, of course."

"Great!" Ryuji beamed, "What are you waiting for? Let's get going!"

With that said, Ryuji slung an arm around Akechi's shoulders and dragged him to the school gate.

.

Futaba chuckled as she watched the screen of her laptop- the cameras she'd secreted away around the school along with bugs did their thing, and now she had visual and audio feed to the drama happening around the school.

Next to her, Yusuke was already in the process of sketching something in his sketchbook after he'd heard her drop 'circle of dramatic one-sided crushes' in the conversation.

Maybe she should ask him to co-work with her to make a doujin about it?

"Hey!" She heard Morgana call out from behind her, "I've got the popcorn!"

"Perfect." She chuckled lowly, "Get here quickly we're going to start now."

.

End


End file.
